


How Did I Read The Stars So Wrong?

by Tortellini



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Careers (Hunger Games), Character Death, Gen, Hunger Games, Hunger Games Tributes, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Mentor Haymitch Abernathy, Original Character Death(s), Sad, Sad Ending, Short, Tributes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-08-21 00:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: During the 64th Hunger Games, mentor Haymitch Abernathy reflects on an unnamed little girl he tried to help in this arena--the first one he has to deal with alone without another mentor.Oneshot/drabble





	How Did I Read The Stars So Wrong?

The little girl isn't so little at all--she's fifteen. Still young compared to who she's up against, but not as helpless as a twelve-year old. What's more is that she's been clever enough to make it to the final too. But she's only standing there now, her bony freckled face screwed up in a frown. 

District 12's mentor--her mentor--is Haymitch Abernathy. He curses inside his safe little apartment. It's the Sixty-fourth Hunger Games. This has been the first one since the other mentor Lucy had had a heart attack and died last year. The first he'd had to do alone. 

Speaking of which...Haymitch really wants this girl to win. For Lucy, his own mentor from when he himself won.

A. cannon breaks the silence and makes both Haymitch and the girl jump.

_Yes. Yes. Thank you--thank you--thank god--_

"For you, Lucy," Haymitch manages. "For..."

The words die in his throat when the boy from Four appears. It's not right. The cannon sounded! On of them should be...

It's like it's in slow motion. The girl falls...dead.

Haymitch cries bitterly. Alone again. 


End file.
